


Working Out

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they gathered up their bags, Alex and Laf continued to razz each other. John followed, pulled along gently by their banter, buoyed by the simple thought: he was wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in over 10 years, and it is pure filth. I am a seriously depraved individual. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the esteemed [ellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites) for bouncing ideas, editing and reader. Elle, you will forever be my first reader. :)

Peace. 

Hands slicing through cool water, the breeze on his sun warmed shoulders, the graceful arc of his shadow with each stroke.

Quiet.

He counted each break in the black tile lines along the floor, timing his breath by the spaces between the squares. An abrupt “T” signaled the approaching wall. John tucked his chin and attacked the flip, somersaulting and exhaling, landing his feet directly on the tile, using his quads and calf muscles to propel himself into a powerful recovery, gliding effortlessly back through the water. He mentally clocked another 25 yards and pulled himself across the water.

John relished his time in the pool. With each silent lap, with each perfect flip-turn, with each controlled breath he could outswim his frustrations, his anger, his irrational anxiety which could morph into fury without warning. He had tried boxing and running and rowing and biking but no other activity had the same meditative quality as swimming. Just him, the water, and the omnipresent quiet. It put him in mind of his childhood in Charleston, of amphibious summers stretching into sparkling autumns, still warm enough for wading into the Atlantic. The salty embrace of the ocean, its comfort only second to tangling himself between his two lovers, listening to the thunder of their heartbeats coming down together. 

He could outswim fear. He could outswim obsession. He could outswim his darker side, the side prone to punches, in unlit alleys, tucked back in the deepest corners of his mind. 

As he stretched towards the wall, he swam into the shadow of someone looming over his lane. He grabbed the ledge and was greeted by a pair of shapely, downy brown legs gracefully ending in a pair of neon green nikes. John grabbed his water bottle with one hand, yanked his goggles down with the other. 

He ran his gaze up the pair of legs, as familiar to him as his own. He took in the entire image of Lafayette in one smooth gulp; his black basketball shorts riding low on his hips, his loose tie-dyed tank top with its stretched out arm holes, his giant arms crossed over his chest, a look of impatience flitting across his features. His hair was pulled back but frizzing slightly in the humidity.

“Sup Laf?” John squinted against the sun and the sting of the chlorine in his eyes.

“It’s been 45 minutes, Laurens. I told you I need you to come spot me.”

John rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Looks like you’ve been getting it in already. Why do you need me?”

“This sweat is not from...uh...exertion, but this godforsaken heat. How you stand it?”

“It’s nice in the pool,” John teased, swishing his arms in the water, trying to inject the right balance of temptation and playfulness in his voice. 

Lafayette just pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, said nothing. Ah, so Laf was in that mood. Fine. 

“At least help me out?” He offered his hand up and widened his eyes in mock innocence. 

Ah, to pull Lafayette down with him into the water, to splash and play and watch his tank top cling to him. He knew in reality it wouldn’t be the sexy, carefree fantasy zipping through his mind but more akin to trying to force a cat into a bathtub, but it was fun to mentally indulge even for a few seconds.

“Fuck off Laurens. You must think I’m as dumb as you.”

John snickered as he hoisted himself onto the deck. Lafayette tapped his sneaker on the concrete behind him impatiently has he peeled off his swim cap, shook out his curls, placed his goggles, cap, pull buoy into his mesh equipment bag, taking perhaps more time than necessary. He might pay for it later, but wasn’t that part of the fun? 

Testy exhale from behind him. 

“Fine, fine, jeeze!”

He snatched his bag and extended into a front fold then stood up, lengthening his legs and reaching his arms back into a tricep stretch. He hoped the eye-full he was offering Lafayette would temporarily soften his annoyance, and was instantly gratified when he turned and caught Laf’s eyes climbing over his body. Admiring his toned ass and thighs, his dripping tawny skin, the way his navy jammers framed his dick enticingly. Said dick stirred slightly under Lafayette’s roving gaze, but quickly wilted as the sounds of the arriving kids’ swim team intruded. John would never grow tired of the way Lafayette looked at him. How he ever caught the fancy of this walking demi-god, whose stare managed to communicate both possession and tenderness, he’d never know. 

The splashing and children’s shouts also knocked Lafayette back to reality. “You know,” he remarked, his tone slightly more cheerful as he followed John up the stairs to the locker room. “I may not have much love for your sport of choice, Laurens, but I must admit its uniform holds a certain...uh...charm.” 

John smirked. Even with English as his second language, Laf could sure speak it quite prettily when he wanted. But would it kill him to just say, _“Brah, your package looks hot in your speedo”_? 

Knowing that Laf’s mood had lifted, John took the opportunity to tease him just a little – lingering naked at his locker while digging for his towel, angling his body just so while he rinsed off in the showers, stroking the towel carelessly over his damp skin. 

As he pulled his shorts and t-shirt on, he stole a glance at Lafayette. To the casual observer, he would have appeared impatient and uninterested, but John’s practiced stare caught the tell-tale signs: the ghost of a storm passing over his eyes, a certain tension in his shoulders, the clench in his jaw. He swallowed and cleared his throat quite deliberately as he followed John out of the locker room. 

“Why didn’t you ask Alexander to spot you?” John asked, using his hip to open the door to the weight room while he pulled his hair back. 

Lafayette laughed, nodding his head towards the treadmills. Alexander was walking along at a snail’s pace, a book in one hand, a pen tucked into his ponytail, a notebook propped open across the treadmill’s dash. John rolled his eyes. 

“Lazy…” he muttered, even though he knew Alex to be anything but. Shit, he was probably listening to some podcast, thumbing through a blog post on his phone, reading that damn book and jotting down points for his next article in his notebook. Their Alexander was a multi-tasker, a skill important for many pursuits, both in and out of the bedroom. 

“He might be slacking now, but I think we put him to work later, yes?” Lafayette asked.

John laughed quietly to himself as he headed to the weight rack to help Laf begin readying his bar. He picked up a 25 pound plate in each hand and followed Lafayette, holding a stack of three plates under one arm, to the bench where he had already laid his towel. In a comfortable, synchronized silence they loaded the bar together. Lafayette sat on the edge of the bench, sighed and rolled his shoulders, laid down. Between the rituals of readying for the set and the unique masculine elegance in every one of Lafayette’s micro movements, John was hypnotized. Relaxed.

“You need a lift-off, dearest?” John drawled, allowing his southern accent to caress each word lovingly. He couldn’t help but flirt, and shamelessly. 

Lafayette bit his lower lip in concentration and nodded. John helped guide the bar up and over the rack, steadied it above Laf’s chest, eased off and allowed him to bear the full weight of the bar. With painstakingly perfect form, Lafayette lowered and raised the bar. 

John’s hands followed the up and down motion, not touching, but watching. He was definitely watching the bar, not the fetching way Lafayette’s shirt rode up to reveal a tantalizing peek at carved abs. He certainly wasn’t staring at the light dusting of black hair that led in a perfect trail from his navel into the waistband of his shorts. Yeah, the bar, not that delicious deep V, a single sweat drop running down his elbow, the veins in his fore-arms. John wanted to map the entire expanse of Lafayette’s flawless body with his mouth and fingertips.

Wait, no, fuck, he was counting the reps, guiding the bar, remembering he was in the _Young Men’s Christian Association for fuck’s sake._

Taking a wild guess, John counted “2, 1, 0, ok up” and guided the bar back to its braces. Who the hell knew if Laf was done with the set, but he didn’t protest. Sat up, stretched, the grin he gave John radiant. He laid back down and was back in position, but before he could begin his second set:

“Can we go home now? Are you two done eye-fucking the shit out of each other or…?” Alex was standing at the end of the bench, books under his arm and his hip cocked out. He looked more amused than anything. 

“That depends, _mon chou_ , are you done with your 55 minute mile?” Laf shot back. 

John laughed uproariously while Alex pouted. “Seriously? At least I’m working. You already did bench presses today, Herc spotted you. You just wanted an excuse to look up John’s shorts!”

There was a beat – enough time for a light flush to creep up John’s neck – then all three burst out laughing. He didn’t feel shy about what Lafayette may have seen, considering the private reverse strip tease in the locker room. However, for Alex to have noticed, to have watched Lafayette and John. For Alex to witness (and then proclaim!) John being objectified, an item of desire, sent a bolt of lust through his very core. They began to unload the bar together.

“Ah, Hamilton, you asshole, you blew my cover. I thought we had an understanding? The so called ‘brother code?’” Lafayette shook his head and started towards the locker room. John and Alex trotted after him. 

“‘Bro code’ you mean? You fucking nut, bro code doesn’t apply when you’ve fucked the bros in question.” 

“Such vulgar language from our esteemed Alexander Hamilton! What would your readers say if they heard the coarse words coming out of your mouth?”

As they gathered up their bags, Alex and Laf continued to razz each other. John followed, pulled along gently by their banter, buoyed by the simple thought: he was wanted.

***

His entire life, John struggled with where he belonged. Rich, latino, southerner. Overbearing father, dead mother, needy siblings. Gay, artist, activist, fighter. Too often he dealt with the constant pull of darkness inside of him with his fists, with threats. Thankfully he had found more pleasurable ways to soothe the aching beast under his skin.

Without fanfare, Laf followed him silently into his bedroom, standing in the doorway as John dropped his bag and perched on the edge of his bed. Through the wall he could hear the familiar sounds of Alex unloading his bag on his desk. 

“ _Mon cher_ , we must take a moment to discuss your behavior at the gym today.”

With mock indignation: “My behavior? Laf, I am truly offended! What about your dishonest motives, dragging me from the pool to spot you, after you had already completed your bench presses?”

Lafayette stepped over the threshold in earnest, his eyes dark with intention. “Laurens, you had already promised to spot me. I waited. You know I don’t like to wait. And yet you took your time, too long, in the locker room, readying yourself. You teased me.”

Now it was John’s turn to wait as Lafayette closed the gap between them. His fingers under his chin as he tilted John’s face up towards him. Dark eyes surveying his lips. Staring for 20 seconds, 30 seconds. 

He leaned in, and John’s eyes drifted shut, lips parted, eagerly awaiting the press of Lafayette’s lips on his own. The other man’s breath, warm and soft, at his mouth. Still waiting. 

The kiss never came. 

Lafayette chuckled and pulled away, then slid his hand to let it rest behind John’s neck. “Alexander!” he called out. And as if he had been hovering in the hallway, waiting eagerly to be summoned, he appeared in the doorway almost instantly. 

“What, Laf, what now? I was just about to jump in the shower.” Alex, well versed in these games, did his best to arrange his face into that of annoyance, but the smallest of grins flitted over his mouth. 

Lafayette tittered. “Not yet, I think. I require your assistance with Laurens.”

“Assistance? Assistance with what?” Alex’s voice bordered on whining. 

In lieu of an answer there was a poignant throat clearing sound from Lafayette, accompanied by that stormy look. 

“Apologies, how can I help, sir?” 

During this exchange, John sat stock-still, basking as Lafayette’s hand played absent-mindedly in his hair. He relished being the object of a conversation that he was intentionally excluded from. He knew from experience that Laf had spent a good portion of his work out mentally planning this. Every word, look, action calculated and purposeful.

But he must have also known he would refuse to come quietly, that getting John to submit was not a given. So while Lafayette pulled Alex to him with his free hand, whispering in his ear his plan, John squirmed out of reach. 

“Oy!” Lafayette grabbed at him but John rolled away off the of the bed and scrambled to his hands and knees to crawl away. He laughed as he was seized around his waist and hauled to his feet. Lafayette wrapped one arm around his torso to pin his arms to his sides from behind and with his other hand he grabbed a fistful of John’s hair, yanking his head back and exposing his throat. John continued to struggle against him, still laughing, though he knew it was futile. Lafayette was at least half a foot taller with an extra 40 pounds of carefully crafted muscle. But he knew that Laf savored the struggle and would only be truly satisfied if he felt he had conquered John. No, this was not the time for a willing submission. 

“Get off, come on!” John twisted and attempted to get some leverage against Lafayette’s body. Lafayette barely reacted, gathering both of John’s wrists behind him in one hand and laughing softly in John’s ear. 

“Keep fighting, Laurens. Not only will you lose, but,” Lafayette paused here to grind his hips against John’s backside, “you know I enjoy it.” 

A quiet groan escaped John’s lips, but he doubled his efforts in attempt to break free of Lafayette’s grip. He was rewarded with another sharp yank of his hair.

“Alex, _mon chou_ , stop standing there, staring! Make yourself useful! His clothes?” 

Alex was shaken from reverie, a mischievous look on his face. Usually he was the one submitting as John and Lafayette worked him over, so it must have been jarring to see John in such a compromising position. Luckily, Alex was a quick learner, and swiftly adopted a domineering posture. 

Being perhaps rougher than needed, he yanked John’s shorts to down to his ankles, revealing a brightly patterned pair of boxer briefs, his half-hard dick starting to strain under the fabric. He ran his hands experimentally under John’s shirt, up his abs.

“You’re so tense, love. Why are you trying so hard to fight us? You know we will win.” Alex’s voice was an octave deeper than normal, his hands roaming all over John’s chest and taut stomach. He was a wild stallion in need of taming under Alex’s petting and soft voice as he strained against Lafayette.

“Make sure you don’t touch him where he wants it most, Alex. He has yet to earn that.”

Another groan. Alex leaned in, careful to leave space between their lower bodies. His mouth explored John’s exposed throat, biting lightly at the sensitive skin. Lafayette held him still by his hair, allowing Alex full access. Alex’s sweet mouth on his throat, his wrists pinned in one of Laf’s huge hands... He ached for the contact, and bucked his hips toward Alex in attempt to bridge the torturous gap between them. 

Inhaling sharply, Alex pulled away and landed a sharp smack on John’s thigh. 

“Disobedient.” Alex shook his head as John laughed, the sting on his thigh not quite hurting, but rather waking him. Alexander shared a poignant look with Lafayette.

“You better hope I don’t get free, Hamilton. The minute he lets me go, I’m gonna hold you down and fuck you til you cry.”

A look John had never seen before passed over Alex’s face. It was condescending and amused and flippant all at the same time. Usually that sort of admonishment from John would leave Alex weak-kneed and pliant, but instead he steeled himself and merely laughed off John’s threat. John actually had to hide his surprise. 

“Not this time, pet,” Lafayette’s voice was in his ear. “No, I think you need some discipline for your insolence.” Another tug at his hair and the grip on his wrists tightened. “Now, I don’t want to get out the restraints, but I will if you can’t behave, so listen closely. First, you are going to apologize to Alexander by sucking him off.” A hitch in John’s breath. “Then I’m going to pound your sweet little asshole raw. Only after that, if your performance is up to our satisfaction, perhaps you will be rewarded.” He laughed quietly, his voice syrup and poison.

Jesus, Lafayette’s wet mouth in his ear, Alex stripping in front of him. He stared straight in John’s eyes as he stroked himself. Fuck, how was he already hard? Just from watching? From helping dominate John? 

“Alexander, _mon chou_ , where would you like him?” Lafayette deferred. A look of pondering as he surveyed the room. 

“Over here.” He steadied himself against the foot of the bed, not quite sitting or standing. “I need the leverage. Gonna make Laurens choke.”

Lafayette continued to laugh and used the moment that John was stunned by Alex’s statement to kick his legs out from under him, forcing him to his knees. He shoved him forward, forcing his face into Alex’s crotch. Lafayette crouched behind him, still holding his hands, but letting go of his hair and cupping his chin, holding his head still. 

“Give him a kiss, darling.” John obeyed, planting a close-lipped kiss on Alex’s tip, drawing a small gasp from Alex. “Good boy. _Ouvrez la bouche._ ” 

He squeezed John’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. Alex gathered a handful of his hair in each hand and pushed into John’s open mouth in one smooth stroke, not even pausing as he entered deep into his throat. John’s tried to protest, had to take a few slow breaths to steady the fluttering in his throat and chest. Before he could get his bearings, Alex was already pulling back, his cock sliding over John’s lips. Another thrust and he was back in, and he gained his rhythm in earnest, power in his hips as he fucked John’s mouth. 

And all John could do was kneel and take it. His head held still, his hands immobilized, pain in his scalp and jaw and throat and knees and shoulders and his neglected cock... and it was glorious.

For a few minutes, the room was filled with the wet sounds of the dick in his mouth and Alex’s quiet moans, until he paused, panting, letting go of John’s hair so he could swipe the sweat from his forehead.

“If you want to come yourself, Laurens, I suggest you start using that tongue of yours,” Alex ordered gruffly. 

This time when he began driving himself in and out of his mouth, John was ready and had the mental capacity to begin lavishing Alex’s head and slit, forcing Alex to slow down and bathe in the ministrations of his tongue. 

“Ah, Laurens, you fucking slut. That’s such a good boy, taking my dick. I can tell you’re so thirsty, what with that little show you gave Laf in the locker room. Mmm, my baby boy, I love that you act so tough, yet here you are on your knees in front of me, like the little cock slut you truly are.” 

John’s dick throbbed as the barrage of insults and compliments tumbled from Alex’s mouth. He knew that the closer he got to coming, the more he’d talk. He had tasted the salty pre-cum leaking from his tip, and the speed of his thrusts was inconsistent. John doubled down and sucked hard, attacking Alex with his tongue, drawing him deeper into his throat and swallowing around him until Alex tensed, his semen hot and thick in John’s mouth as he thrust two, three more times. 

“You hold that in your mouth until I tell you to swallow,” Lafayette hissed in his ear. 

Alex’s eyes had drifted shut and there was a slight slump in posture. He had pulled himself out of John’s mouth but his hands were still in his hair. John remained trapped in Lafayette’s grip, his mouth full and he waited. 

After a minute or so, as Alex panted above them, Lafayette murmured, “Ok, Laurens, you may swallow and then you will thank Alexander.”

John complied, much of the fight gone out of him, the ache in his balls eclipsing any other desire he had. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said and Alex stroked his cheek. 

“Mmmm,” he sighed, the fog of the afterglow beginning to ebb. “Your turn, Laf?” 

“ _Oui_ , get the lube,” he responded, pulling John up and flipping him onto his back onto the bed. “I want to see your face as I tear your ass apart.” 

Lafayette’s voice was a growl. Alex had gotten the bottle from the bedside table, then pulled John’s head into his lap. He then took over Laf’s job by pinning his wrists to the mattress. Alex leaned down and nudged John’s lips open with his own, dipping his tongue, slowly. John moaned a little as he felt Laf rip his underwear off, his swollen dick springing free, so hard it was past perpendicular, angled towards his stomach. He silently prayed Lafayette would brush by with his hand or mouth, he needed to be touched so badly. 

As if able to read his mind, Lafayette said, a soft laugh in his voice, “Not yet, my love. You have other obligations.” He bent John’s legs up, exposing his ass. Alex pulled out of this kiss and rested his face on John’s, breathing heavily. 

“I fucking love when you taste like me,” he whispered, sending shocks through John’s body. 

He was past the point of being able to contain himself any longer, he was starting to come undone as he felt the tip of Lafayette’s lubricated finger rubbing his rim, coaxing him open. His hips bucked towards him, relishing the contact. Alex giggled. 

“What is it baby? Feeling neglected?”

“Fuck both of you, someone just touch me, _please_. Goddamn it!” His begging was cut short as Lafayette’s finger slid in deep. He gasped, arching his back. Lafayette and Alex shared a laugh. Lafayette added another finger, taking his time, pumping in slowly as John writhed under Alex’s grip. 

“Perhaps if you asked nicer, we might be more open, yet despite your predicament, you continue to try and order us around.” 

Lafayette was stretching him open, and John’s body responded in kind, his muscles relaxing and accommodating. Lafayette was stripping himself now. His own dick, thick and dark, dripping slightly as he smeared the lube on himself. He lined himself up against John, who inhaled sharply. 

“Breathe, sweetie,” Alex whispered. “Breathe into it.”

Whatever breath John might have had was knocked out of him as Lafayette entered him in a single deep plunge, tearing into him. He had been barely prepared, and the pain was exquisite. Yet the pain also grounded him, distracted him from his raging hard on, stars swimming in front of his eyes. Lafayette was balls deep, and he paused to watch John squirm, Alex staring at where their bodies connected. 

“Ready, my love?” he asked. 

John’s response was lost as Alex caught his mouth in another kiss, Lafayette began driving in and out of him, the power and speed of his thrusts practically ripping John in half. His hands were locked under John’s knees, pushing his legs back and open as he continued to fuck, withdrawing an anguished cry from John. 

Pleasure blended with pain as Lafayette’s cock occasionally hit his prostate, but it was never direct or consistent enough to afford true relief. Laf was muttering to himself in French as he fucked John, hips never breaking the relentless pattern, in and out. He squeezed John’s balls and gave them a gentle tug, stopping any hope of a building orgasm. John was mortified by the sound that escaped him, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, but Lafayette would not flag. John was lost somewhere between anguish and agony, could barely register Alex’s kisses. All that existed was Lafayette’s giant cock, splitting him open, and the soreness in his own groin. 

After an eternity, because damn Lafayette could _last_ , he slowed for a moment and plunged deep, holding himself there as he released. He pulled out, lube and cum dripping onto the bed covers, wiped himself clean absentmindedly on John’s thigh. His hand still gripped John’s balls, and he slipped up towards the root of John’s dick. John whined in response, but was met with a sharp “quiet!” so he bit his lip. 

Alex’s smaller hands joined, pumping in time with Lafayette’s, thumbing the head, smearing precum as he drizzled more lube onto him. 

“Please,” John whispered, not even clear what he was asking for. He felt Alex and Lafayette somehow were communicating telepathically, using this knowledge to edge him so close then back off. 

“You can only come when we say,” Alex ordered, and Lafayette hummed in assent. 

John practically choked, this new found domineering streak in his usually submissive lover making his balls tighten, his entire body tense. They sensed the build and jacked him off harder, laughing as they watched him twist, trying to stave off the inevitable. 

“Alright, _mon cher_ , you have our permission.” 

The sentence was enough. Excruciating release as he shot his load, semen pulsing down both of his lovers hands and onto his own stomach. He was gasping for breath, tears in his eyes, his whole body buzzing and throbbing. The pleasure was so intense he was laughing, which dissolved into sobbing. All of the feelings flooding his system – the ache, the relief, the joy. Alex and Lafayette pulled back, looking slightly horrified. 

“Damn it, John, did we hurt you?” Alex asked, his bossy tone replaced with true concern.

Lafayette seemed equally taken aback, but shushed him and gathered him into his arms. Alex was rubbing his back. 

“John, if it was too much, why didn’t you safe word?” 

John couldn’t answer, he was crying too hard. Alex was lavishing him with kisses while Lafayette nuzzled his hair, quietly saying “darling, oh, _mon cher_ …”

“No, no, guys, it’s ok… I’m just…” He forced a laugh, gulped back his tears. 

How could he put into words the loving safety, the freedom he felt when pinned between them? How the acute pain and punishment unlocked him, brought his love for both of them to forefront? His heart was bursting, soaring. John could see in true clarity, his affection for these two wildly different yet equally precious men. He wanted to lay between them forever, listen to Lafayette soothe him, feel Alex kiss him. 

“I’m sorry, guys, just... whoa.” 

They had never really said these words before, usually showed their affection through actions, gifts, sexual intimacy. But he felt if he didn’t tell them now, didn’t properly convey that true sense of belonging, his heart would explode. He was swallowed by his feelings for them. 

He inhaled. “I just... I love you both. So much.” His voice cracked slightly. 

Lafayette said something in French and squeezed him tightly. Alex kissed the side of his head. Their embraces, their silent agreement, was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> mon chou = Literally, "my cabbage" a very affectionate term  
> mon cher = "My dear"  
> Ouvrez la bouche = "Open your mouth"
> 
> I do not claim to speak French, so if there is any issues, please let me know!
> 
> Also, while its only hinted at, as this is an established relationship, kink negotiations and safe word conversations have been thoroughly discussed off screen. Always practice safe kink! 
> 
> Finally, I realized when rereading I never really had them actually, ugh, unload the bench press bar and clean up after themselves. Always be considerate at the gym. Don't be like these bros. 
> 
> Any comments, questions or complaints will be highly regarded.


End file.
